


Photo

by HellsLittleLiar



Series: Prompts [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Team Bonding, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsLittleLiar/pseuds/HellsLittleLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is acting weird and Tony doesn't know what to do about it.</p><p>Part 14 of my 100 Prompts Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photo

“Hey Bud,” Clint smiled at him softly.  
“Uh...hey? Bud?” Tony replied in confusion. Clint never usually smiled unless he was up to something and Tony knew he hadn’t helped Clint with anything lately which meant he was the target. He didn’t quite know what he was the target of, yet, but he was sure that he would find out quite soon. Clint clapped him on the shoulder gently and left the room. Tony stared after him in confusion. Why was he being so nice and friendly. It was so unlike Clint. He was never nice and friendly before a prank - it made him seem even more suspicious. Maybe he was sick. Maybe he was so sick he was being nice which didn’t make sense unless - oh God, Clint must be dying. 

Tony silently panicked about Clint’s death until it happened again, although not with Clint. The scary assassin lady who had taken up residence in his tower - also known as Black Widow or Natasha for short - sat pressed up against him on team movie night and pulled his head down to her shoulder for him to rest on. Tony had made a protesting noise, as this move had ended with his face uncomfortably close to her breasts and he hadn’t wanted to accidentally touch them and earn her rage. However this noise was given a “Hush, Kitten, it will be alright.” by the world’s most deadly assassin. When the universe was acting normal, Natasha was not a fan of people touching her or of touching other people unless it was for comforting. Tony didn’t know why Natasha would need to be comforted or why she chose him for such a task but it was nice to feel needed. 

It turned out it wasn’t just the spy twins acting as though they’d been body swapped with aliens. Bruce had greeted him normally as he entered the lab and had, as usual, laughed off any of his attempts to get the Hulk to emerge. However, as soon as they finished their experiment, Bruce wrapped him in a quick hug and then let go just as fast looking embarrassed. Tony stared at him in confusion.  
“You know I’m your friend, right Tony? You can talk to me about anything that’s bothering you.”  
“Right.” Tony blinked “I guess I’ll keep that in mind.”

Even Thor was acting weird and he hadn’t been on the planet for the last several months until about a week ago. He had arrived on the top of the tower with a crack of lightning and immediately strode over to Tony, wrapping him in a bear hug - which in itself wasn’t strange at all, but what accompanied it was Thor telling him “I heard I had a friend in need and wanted to be near in their time of need.” in a quiet voice, that was completely unlike Thor. It was normal for Thor to want to help but being quiet was not his forte and afterwards he had not left the tower to go find his friend in need of help which was very strange.

What sent Tony over the edge was Steve - Captain America, himself, started being friendly to him. Tony liked to think they were friends - it had always been a childhood dream of his, after all, being friends with Captain America - but he didn’t think that Steve returned the feeling. That is, until the blonde man started hanging around him all the time. Steve spent time in the workshop, helping Tony with heavy lifting and sitting back to draw whenever he wasn’t needed. He had started dragging Tony up from his workshop to get food and sleep or bring food down to him when he was feeling particularly indulgent that day. 

“Alright,” Tony said walking into the common area. “What the hell is going on with you guys? You’ve all been acting weird for an entire week and I want to know what on earth is happening here.”  
The team glanced at each other, looking worried and guilty. 

“Tony” Steve said softly. “Oh God, Tony, don’t you know?”  
“No! That’s why I’m asking!”  
Clint retrieved a newspaper from underneath a pile of magazines next to him. “Haven’t you seen the paper?”  
“You mean that outdated piece of technology that should have never set foot in my tower? Of course I haven’t read it. Why? What’s that got to do with anything.”  
Clint bit his lip. “Well,” He unfolded the newspaper and showed the front page to the room of superheroes in front of him. On the front page was a picture of Pepper Potts and Happy Hogan kissing passionately with giant words blazed across the top of the page ‘Is this the end for our favourite power couple?’ 

Tony tilted his head and took the paper, skimming the article. Blah blah… favourite power couple … blah blah… cheating… unbelievable that the innocent Potts would do something such as this when everybody was expecting the playboy to be the first or only one to cheat.  
“So it’s a fluff piece about the supposed relationship between me and Pepper breaking down. What else is new?”  
Natasha’s eyes narrowed in on the only word in the sentence she found interesting. “Supposed?”  
“Yes?” Tony drawled out “Supposed.”

Steve looked up at him as though he had just kicked his puppy. “So you were never dating Ms Potts - Pepper?”  
“I was but now I’m not, Capybara, we broke up about a month ago. Are you guys telling me you were all being nice to me ‘cause you all thought Pep was cheating on me?”  
The entire group of them were shame-faced now. Tony shook his head. Pepper was too much of a good person to ever cheat on anyone and he couldn’t believe his team had thought she would. In fact, he couldn’t believe the press thought she would. He wandered out of the room muttering to himself “I’ll have to get JARVIS to take a look into suing their asses…”

Steve found him later in his workshop, with a determined look on the Captain’s face.  
“Tony,” he said, squaring his shoulders as though he was going into battle. “Would you like to come to dinner with me tonight?”  
Tony squinted at him. What made tonight any different from any other night he and Cap had eaten dinner together?  
Steve went red. “A-as a date.” He confirmed, as though sensing Tony’s train of thought.  
“”Well, then,” Tony grinned. “In that case.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know you guys love your Steve/Tony so here's some fic that is sooner than intended as a reward for waiting for so long for me to update.  
> As always, please leave a comment if you enjoyed it. Do you think I should make these oneshots slightly longer like this one or not?
> 
> Part 14 of my 100 Prompts Challenge.
> 
> __________  
> You can now subscribe to my patreon to see original works from me! :)  
> https://www.patreon.com/hellslittleliar


End file.
